Nessie My Life
by prfct-disaster
Summary: This takes place after BD.The Cullens live in Forks but its 50 years later so know body will recognize them....or will they?She is 17 years old. What happens when Nessie and Jake go to forks high school?And the secret between Bella and Jake.?
1. Chapter 1 How It Started

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and i do Not Own Twilight.I only own the ideas to this story :]

Also a hugee thanks you to my Beta RozzLuvzEmmett

R & R! Read and Review pleasee!

I have a normal life; well for a half vampire anyway. My Mum, Dad, Aunt and Uncles are all vampires, then theres my Grandpa who is still a 'fragile' human. Not forgetting Jake though! hes my boyfriend/best friend who is part of the Quilleute tribe, basiacally meaning that hes a werewolf...now try and get more mixed up then that!

"Nessie school!".My Mum, Bella, called up the long hallway to me. Obviously I could hear her cause of my advanced hearing.

"Coming" I yelled back yawning at the same time. I kicked the duvet off of me and stretched out my legs. Even though I am part of this half and half family..I'm still like any normal school kid. The ones that hate the thought of going to school.

I was surprised when I didn't see my Aunt Alice standing there, ready to pounce on me with a pile of makeup and clothes like she usually does. Has she finally got the hint?...Nope, not a chance in hell. When I began walking down the large staircase I could already smell the bacon and eggs being cooked. Even though I prefer the so called; "Vampire Food" which Jake makes me call Blood. I do give into my mums amazing bacon and eggs. My Boyfriend Jacob was already in the kitchen sitting on one of the tall bar stools at the island. Probably awaiting his chance to steal some food when all he has to do was ask.

"Hey mum where's Aunt Alice and everyone else," It seemed awfully quiet around here this morning. "Did they go hunting? Cause when Aunt Alice wasn't in my room it was kinda a dead give away." I piereced a chunk of egg with the tips of my fork and put it in my mouth. Enjoying the warm sensation it left when touching the back of my throat.

"Oh yeah they went to this new place up in the mountains. Your Dad went there one time he said the blood tasted better" my Mum explained. I saw Jake wince and look discusted at that. He should be used to our conversations by now!

- -

Right its Friday and we're all going to start High School on Monday, jeez! I can't believe the summer is already over well not that it really mattered cause I didn't go to school before this anyways. But when its summer that means more time with Jake.

"Hey Jake your up unusually early this morning!" I stated. Only just realising.

"Well yeeah I .....couldn't fall back asleep." Jake answered unsurely.

"Well we should get going. Theres that meeting at school which wants all "new" students to attend." I said half reminding myself "It starts at 10:00 and its already 9:35"

"Ok lets go. Want to come in my car?" Jake asked with his big smile even though he knew the answer. Not because he can like mind read cause he can't but because I don't even have a car of my own I go to take my driving test in 1 week! Which is when I pray that I don't drive like my parents infront of the instructure.

"Of _Course_ I will" I answered cutely.

"Ok, one second I need to get my jacket" Jake said as I stepped into the new truck we bought him since his Rabbit died a few weeks ago.

"Sure but hurry we have 15 minutes to get there and I want a good seat" I warned still smiling

Now that I think about it, why would he need his jacket..? He has an irregular temperature of 108 degrees all the time. Also I wouldn't need a jacket because I'm not effected by the heat but should take one anyways. It gets a _little_ suspicious when your seen wearing only a t-shirt in Forks. Oh you gotta love this place!

What was Jake doing in there? Hes taking ages getting a jacket that he doesn't even freaking need!

The only person home was my Mum. Was he talking to her about something? What would they be talking about that they couldn't tell me or any of the other family?

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think****  
****and what should happen and if you want****  
****something cool to happen I'll consider it ok!**


	2. The Meeting

A/N-Thank-You again to my amazing beta RozzLuvzEmmett!  
I love this song and everytime i listen to it it remind me of Twilight!  
Check it Out!It also reminds me of what Nessie might be thinking of .

Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully  
-Building A Mystery  
Sarah McLachlan

* * *

JPOV

We arrived at the school with minutes to spare (well not really but at least we weren't late!) I lead Nessie through the halls following the signs. We gathered in the gymnasium I looked around for two seats, I found two on the third row from the front in the middle. We carefully walked through the people and sat down. The lights went down and everybody started to get quiet. A tall middle-aged man was stranding in the front of the room by a microphone. I suspected that he was the principal."Hello boy and girls, I would like to begin by thanking you all for coming tonight.. My name is Mr. Addams and I will be your principal for your remaining time at this school. As all of you know classes start on Monday morning, we ask you to go to your designated homeroom class and not to diddy daddle with any of the other students as you will all get to meet each other sooner or later." He Began

" I would like to introduce all of the school staff other than the teachers whom you will meet throughout your stay at Forks High School. This is Mrs. Cope our secretary go see her if you need any assistance, Mrs. Williamson our assistant secretary, Mrs. Jenson our school nurse, Mr. Lerring our Janitor , Mr. Heffner my assistant , and Mrs. Dearing & Mrs. Nedstrom our Lunch Ladies" Mr. Addams said as he pointed to each of the staff who raised their hand. It continued going on like this just as any other pre-school intro would go. Introduction, school history, classes, upcoming events. I looked up at Nessie she looked like she was watching the best movie ever, I wanted to know what she was all interested about so I listened in for a while."Ever since our school first opened it has been a tradition of having a Welcoming Dance. This dance will be for the whole school and it will be formal. So please don't show up in jeans and t-shirt. The dance will be held on September.23 at the Kalaloch Lodge. The Tickets will be $5 each or 2 for $ Years Theme is not decided and will be voted on in September". I pretty much tuned out after that. Now that I know what Nessie was so interested about.

All I heard was blah blah blah. It probably looked like I was daydreaming but I wasn't, not this time. Nessie looked at me like 'jeez! Pay a little attention Jake!' So I tried to at least look a little interested. But I was just thinking about what Bella had been saying when I went into get my un-needed coat. I thought about that almost everyday but Bella and I had only talked about it a few times none with Edward. It was very annoying when you had something you didn't want to share with everyone and then have Edward come along with all his mind reading powers. I knew he knew something was up cause I would start thinking about something really random or singing a song but I just denied it

.Flashback

"_Ok, one second I need to get my jacket" I said as I stepped into the kitchen._

"_Sure but hurry we have 15 minutes to get there and I want a good seat" Nessie warned still smiling._

_I went straight to the closet where I'd hung it just the night before. I grabbed my black and gray jacket off the hook and shut the closet doors. I turned around and sat at the island counter. _

"_Bella I don't know if I can handle it anymore I just think Nessie needs to know, I mean she's 17 she's old enough to know" I told her just like we weren't talking about something really important"I know, I know Jake but we just need to keep it normal for a bit longer because I need to talk to Edward about this before we make any sudden plans ok? Then we should get Nessie out of the house for at least one night and talk to the rest of the family to help us make the decision on when we should tell her" Bella said calmly. _

"_Alright well I have to go now or we're going to miss the meeting, " I said as I pulled Bella into a tight hug "Bye, see you later Bells"_

"_Bye Jake see you later" Bella called after me as I closed the door_

_._End Flashback

NPOV

The second time I looked back at Jake he looked a little more interested but still I knew he wasn't paying attention. I let it go , he probably had a lot on his mind.

"At the end of this meeting you can go to the back of the gymnasium and pick up the folder with your name on it, that will include your schedule along with a list of things you may need on Monday. Thank you all for coming and I hope you have a great year!" Mr. Addams said as everyone applauded. It was now 11:30 so I decided to go get both of our folders. I came back and sat down for a minute then I reached over and shook his shoulder."Jake … hello earth to Jake! The meeting is finished, we can go now," I said annoyingly " or we could stay for juice and a muffin?" I said trying to tempt him

" Oh sorry ..uhm hey I must've dozed off for a bit didn't get much sleep last night" he said convincing me he was back to the real world.

"Okay let's go so you can get some rest" I suggested."But I don't think I would die if we stayed to get a muffin" he said trying to give me a hint."Alright , Alright your wish is my command. Now come this way I heard someone say the food was in the front entrance" I said as I lead him out the doors.

I turned around as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I assumed it was Jake saying he wanted to stop at the chocolate chip muffins but when I turned around there was a man standing behind me.

"Bella? I-is that you?" the strange person asked me.

* * *

Read*Review Please!

Thank-You!

small white and Green button down there!

Click -It!

* * *


End file.
